Our 50 moments
by KazuhaChan92
Summary: Una serie de 50 shots dedicados a mi pareja favorita... 3. Mi pequeño gran san valentín. Kazuha, tú no puedes salir con Okita porque...porque te quiero
1. Chapter 1

1- Por una estúpida pelota…

La suave brisa de una mañana de verano en Osaka resplandecía más que nada…los parques estaban a rebosar de pequeños que jugaban divertidamente unos con otros. Todos parecían estar felices, todos salvo uno, el cual miraba con rencor cómo todos los niños jugaban menos él, que se dedicaba a juntar hojas de un estúpido árbol detenidamente…

- Heiji: esto solo me puede pasar a mi…-murmuraba el pequeño- solo yo tengo la mala suerte de tener que recoger estas malditas hojas, y total, ¿para qué?, para hacer el idiota, claro, el idiota que soy…

Se dio la vuelta y observó cómo los demás niños, de su edad, jugaban al fútbol y realmente se divertían. Pero él no. Precisamente, recoger hojas no era un feliz pasatiempo del pequeño Hattori, sobretodo si era por obligación.

Pasado un tiempo, Heiji vio como una pelota se le acercaba lentamente a sus pies, dando pequeños brincos hasta llegar a la punta de sus zapatos. De un momento a otro, Heiji dejó caer todas las hojas de una vez al suelo, para pararse a recoger esa pelota, si, esa ansiada pelota que le liberaría de una vez por todas de tener que recoger todas esas estúpidas hojas…

- Heiji: -observando la pelota detenidamente- ¿existirán de verdad los milagros?, parece que hoy Dios si me escucha –sonriendo- tú, pelotita, si tú, me vas a librar de tener que pasar el calvario de mi vida.

Pero de pronto, se topó con un niño, algo más alto que él, que parecía no estar de muy buen humor. Heiji –que aún seguía en el suelo con la pelota en sus manos- miraba sin saber nada al niño. Cuando se disponía a irse, ese niño otra vez lo paró:

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas con mi pelota?

- ¿Tu pelota? Perdona, no sabía que era tuya, ahí tienes…

- Oh pero si eres Hattori. ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novia? O ¿acaso es ella la que te está obligando a jugar a las casitas otra vez? Jajajajaja

- ¡Ella no es mi novia! Es solo mi amiga, y no, no me está obligando a coger nada porque lo que estoy haciendo…lo que estoy haciendo… ¡si! ¡eso es!, estaba recogiéndolas para recoger pruebas de un asesinato, como ya sabréis, mi padre es detective y yo quiero ser como él, así que me pide ayuda para sus casos…-ojala fuera cierto …-

- Ya, ya, eso es lo que te crees tú. Mírate, no hay más que mirarte con ese color que tienes para saber que eres un pringado.

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

- Pues vale, te lo diré una vez más, ¡pringado!

- ¡Cállate idiota! –lanzándose a pegarse con el niño- ¡yo no soy ningún pringado!

- ¡Ahh! ¡si que lo eres! ¡suéltame idiota!

- ¡Altoooo!

De repente una voz femenina hizo callar al resto de la multitud de niños que aclamaban esa pelea, incluyendo a los que se peleaban. Ambos miraban con los ojos como platos cómo una niña, de su misma edad y con su pelo negro recogido en una coleta, soltaba las hojas que tenía en las manos y se lanzaba a ayudar a su amigo que estaba en problemas.

- Oh vaya mira Hattori, si es tu novia que ha venido a salvarte.

- ¡Ella no es mi novia idito…!

- ¿Te crees muy mayor para meterte con la gente no Shimbo?

- ¿Cómo dices enana? –dejando a Heiji y dirigiéndose con odio hacia la niña-

- ¡Lo que oyes idiota! No puedes venir a pegarnos solo por ser más pequeños que tú y decirte la verdad, y además…-muy seria-

- Además…-con algo de miedo-

- Además, nadie se mete con Heiji Hattori, ¡y menos tú! ¡lárgate de aquí ahora mismo pedazo de inútil!

La niña observó cómo los niños huían de ella apresuradamente, fuera del parque. Se frotó las manos con aires de victoria y acudió a ayudar a su amigo, el cual estaba en el suelo y totalmente manchado de tierra. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a limpiarle la cara suavemente, ante la sorprendida mirada del niño.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Nada –sonrojado- pero oye… ¿por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Eso? ¿el qué? –mientras seguía limpiándole la cara-

- Defenderme…

- Eres mi amigo ¿no?, no iba a dejar que nadie se metiese contigo y menos ese imbécil de Shimbo…

- ¡Pero no hacía falta que tú me defendieras! ¡Yo se defenderme solo! Además ¿ahora quedaré en ridículo porque una niña me ha defendido!

- ¿Y por qué las niñas no pueden defender? Acaso… ¿acaso son más débiles para defender que los niños? Dímelo Heiji-kun.

- No lo se…o bueno tal vez si, ¡no lo se! Pero…pero es que ahora pensarán que somos novios…o///o

- -levantándose del suelo- a mi no me importa lo que digan…además, no voy a dejar de defenderte nunca Heiji-kun, tenlo por seguro…

Al oír esto, ambos niños se sonrojaron. Heiji se levantó y se fue yendo hacia la salida del parque, ya mismo sería la hora de comer y no quería darle ningún disgusto a su madre. Kazuha le siguió, aunque antes, quiso hacer una cosa…se acercó a la pelota que minutos antes, tiraron los niños, asustados.

- ¿Pensabas que me robarías a mi amigo? –dándole una fuerte patada-

A la mañana siguiente, Kazuha, como de costumbre, cogía su triciclo y se dirigía a casa de los Hattori. Una vez allí, Heiji salió apresuradamente, la cogió del brazo y la llevó de nuevo al parque…

La sentó en la tierra, le puso una pelota al lado y, segundos después, desapareció detrás del árbol…de repente aparecieron unos niños delante de Kazuha.

- Dame mi pelota.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez? Toma tu pelota…

- He dicho que me des mi pelota.

- ¡Pero si ya te la he dado!

- ¡Ahora te vas a…en-te…enterar! –esto último, leyendo unos apuntes escritos con bolígrafo en su mano-

- --U

De repente, salió Heiji de detrás del árbol y dijo:

- ¡No te preocupes Kazuha! ¡Yo te defenderé de estos idiotas!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Toma esta! –empezando a "pegar" a sus adversarios-

- ¡Oh no! ¡socorro! ¡larguémonos de aquí!

Kazuha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿acaso su amigo había "contratado" a esos niños solo para defenderla?

- Heiji…pero ¿qué haces?

- ¿No te lo dije?...-poniéndose su gorra- no hace falta que nadie me defienda, yo se defender muy bien, mejor que tú Kazuha…por algo soy Heiji Hattori…

-sonriendo- nunca cambiarás…Heiji-kun…

Notas de la autora: wolas!! Bueno quizá no me conozcáis mucho por los fics que he hecho pero ya empecé uno (del que tengo que poner más xD) y me pareció una buena idea empezar una serie de shots de Heiji y Kazuha, ya que son mi pareja favorita de detective conan y de todo el anime del mundo. ¡ Espero que os guste!


	2. Obsesión

2.- Obsesión

Obsesión…esa palabra no era aún muy conocida para Heiji Hattori. Si es cierto que la había escuchado en algún que otro caso, pero no muchas veces. Para él, una obsesión era una enfermedad ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que pronto la padecería?

Todo empezó un martes por la tarde, cuando salía de la comisaría central de Osaka de haber resuelto un caso…si, otro caso más. Ya estaba algo cansado, debido a la hora que era. Aún no era de noche, pero el sol desaparecía cada vez más sobre el horizonte.

Entonces, recordó que tenía que ir a un sitio esa tarde, y que si no se daba prisa, pronto su cadáver tendrían que analizar. Corrió a más no poder y, finalmente, llegó a ese pabellón dentro del colegio que tanto conocía. Se adentró entre los pasillos y por fin, llegó hacia una gran ventana, por donde se veían los entrenamientos de natación…allí estaba ella, sumergida en esa agua tan turbia, jugando a un partido de volley entretenidamente.

De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico e hizo ademán de saludarlo, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Él, agotado, accedió a entrar al recinto que rodeaba la piscina. Mientras ella se disponía a salir de la piscina, él caminaba hacia ella, sin pensar por dónde caminaba, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando oyó un grito…

¡Heiji! ¡cuidado!

Pero fue tarde, la pelota finalmente alcanzó la cabeza del detective, obligándolo a caer sobre la piscina y mojarse. Fue entonces cuando Kazuha, que ya estaba fuera de la piscina, se lanzó de cabeza a ayudar a su amigo. Como pudo, lo sacó de allí, apretándolo más y más sobre su pecho por la enorme presión del agua.

Cuando ya pudo sacarlo, el chico estaba aún medio inconsciente, pero podía ver con claridad cómo Kazuha estaba encima de él, con sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos, dispuesta a hacerle el boca a boca…

¡Idiota! ¡¿qué haces?!

¡Heiji! ¿estás bien?

Pues claro que si, solo me he caído, nada más...¿qué haces encima mía? o///o

o//o –apartándose del chico- esto…yo…lo siento…bu-bueno si ya estás bien pues yo…sigo con mi clase de natación

Ella volvió a entrar en la piscina, aún roja como un tomate al recordar la escenita. Por su parte, Heiji también lo estaba, hasta tal punto que llegó a darle fiebre…en el camino a casa, estuvo recordando lo sucedido, cómo Kazuha se apoyaba sobre él, en bañador, él mojado y cómo casi se besaban…cada vez que lo recordaba, además de ponerse colorado, le sangraba la nariz…

Nada volvió a ser normal desde esa noche…el joven detective soñaba cada noche con aquel momento, sin dudarlo, todas las noches comenzaron a venirle a la cabeza situaciones un tanto subidas de tono con Kazuha…hasta que una noche…

Ka-Kazuha ¿q-qué haces?

¿yo? (mientras se iba acercando a él) solo cumplo tus…deseos…¿acaso no me deseas Heiji?

No Kazuha yo no…

¿No me deseas? (aupándose sobre él)

No, no estoy diciendo eso solo digo que no es buena idea…que…

¿Que qué? ¿Qué estemos juntos, disfrutándonos el uno al otro?

¡No!

Heiji "despertó" de aquel sueño. Respiraba agitadamente, recordando esa serie de sueños que llevaba teniendo ya durante más de una semana…esto no podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con Kazuha…¿pero cómo, si cada vez que ella se le acercaba, huía de ella? Era como un temor que se iba apoderando del cuerpo y también de la mente de Heiji. Simplemente, no sabía qué le estaba pasando con su amiga, desde aquel día, todas las noches soñaba con ella y ya era extraño, ¿acaso la estaba viendo como algo más que una buena amiga? Ni él mismo lo sabía aún. Por eso tenía que enfrentar sus temores, hacerle frente a esa terrible obsesión que no le dejaba dormir por las noches y que hacía que tuviera que huir de cualquier situación en la que apareciera su amiga de la infancia.

El joven detective se levantó de la cama, aún pensando en qué iba a hacer en cuanto viera a su Kazuha. Se fue en dirección al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara…fue ahí cuando la vio, algo ligera de ropa y esperándole tumbada en su cama, susurrándole prominentes frases al chico que hicieron que perdiera los pocos nervios que le quedaban…

¡no! ¿qué haces tú aquí en mi habitación? ¿¡y así vestida?! Además ¿cómo has entrado?

-con una sonrisa un tanto sensual- ya ves, el mundo está hecho de sorpresas…cuando tú no me esperes, ahí estaré yo.

¿qué quieres decir?

Pues que…-acercándose más y más al chico-siempre que me desees –se acerca a su oído y posa uno de sus muslos en los brazos de éste- siempre estaré ahí, no haciéndote esperar mucho tiempo para que puedas disfrutar lo mucho que disfruto yo contigo (Kazuha hizo ademán de arrancarle un beso a Heiji, pero en el momento en el que éste le iba a corresponder, apartó su cara, haciendo que fuera el chico el que la fuera buscando bajo la oscuridad)

Dime una cosa Heiji –cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa de su pijama y arrastrándole hacia la cama- ¿me deseas? ¿es cierto que no puedes vivir sin mis caricias…besos…abrazos…es cierto?

Yo…-balbuceando- yo…no, no puedo caer en la tentación…

Oh si, si que puedes Heiji…simplemente ven a mi…y caeremos juntos

En ese mismo momento, en el que Heiji y Kazuha estaban dispuestos a caer sobre esa cama, juntos, un ruido estruendo inundó la "paz" de la habitación, obligando al detective a despertar de uno de sus otros sueños con Kazuha.

Esto no puede seguir así…tengo que vencer esta obsesión que tengo…nunca debí ir a ver a Kazuha a esa maldita piscina…¡nunca! Pero esto se va a acabar, mañana, terminaré con estos sueños que me están atormentando.

A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo recogido en una coleta, se dirigía a su pupitre con una expresión un tanto preocupada. Pero esa preocupación no provenía de ningún examen sorpresa, ni ninguna discusión con los padres ni nada por el estilo…no, era su amigo el que le preocupaba. Desde hacía días apenas le hablaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos…ya no quedaban ni para ir al instituto juntos. Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando con Heiji Hattori, ¿acaso había dicho o hecho algo malo?

Fuese la razón que fuese, sus preocupaciones parecieron acabarse cuando unas cálidas pero nerviosas manos le cogieron desprevenidamente las suyas y las acercaba hacia él. No era nada más y nada menos que el causante de sus preocupaciones, si, él mismo.

Necesito hablar contigo…

Vaya, por fin me hablas, oye ¿qué te pasa? ¡Últimamente no me hablas ni quedamos ni nada menos! Y quiero saber si he hecho algo malo para que te pongas así conmigo o dicho algo que de alguna manera te molestó o...

No, no es nada de eso Kazuha. Verás es que yo…yo…-intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- ¡yo no puedo más!

Esa respuesta dejó perpleja a la chica de Osaka, quien no dudó en mirarle extrañada por su respuesta.

¿Que tu qué?

-suspirando- no puedo más, llevo noches sin dormir y todo por culpa de una maldita obsesión…

Una… ¿obsesión?

Si Kazuha, una obsesión, y te juro que por mucho que intento, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza…

Entonces por eso has estado estos días tan distante de mi…ahora lo entiendo. Pero, precisamente, ¿qué obsesión tienes?

-sonriendo- solo puedo decirte que es demasiado para mí.

Bueno, mira no te preocupes ¿vale? Yo te ayudaré a vencer esa obsesión…además Heiji las obsesiones no son buenas

Y que lo digas…

Y así los chicos comenzaron a marcharse a la siguiente clase, más relajados.

- …sobretodo la que tengo yo contigo Heiji…

Notas de la autora:

Buenas!! Bueno primero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero os juro que no tuve apenas tiempo con tantos exámenes y tal, pero ya volví jeje y este shot se lo dedico a GriTzi porque me ayudó mucho y se que en ella puedo confiar! Muchas gracias wapa!

Y a los demas muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me animan mucho!

Bsotes!


	3. Mi pequeño gran san valentín

Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun

_San Valentín, un día en que, sin duda, todas las chicas asistirían al instituto con sus típicas ojeras de haber estado toda la noche preparando deliciosos bombones para el chico de sus sueños mientras éstos últimos se engominarían aún más que de costumbre sus pelos y aparentarían estar mejor que nunca. Un día romántico en el que las parejas se reunirían en el famoso parque de Tennoji para pasar una gran velada juntos, un día inolvidable sin duda. Y los pocos que aún no tenían la fortuna de salir junto a la persona a la que amaban, se tiraban horas y horas delante de una cazuela a ver cómo empezaba a hervir el chocolate tenía que estar perfecto para deslumbrar a esa persona.  
Y eso precisamente se dedicó a hacer Kazuha durante toda la noche. Era típico que cada San Valentín le regalara a Heiji algo, pero casi siempre acababa comprándole alguna pluma o tal vez un libro. No, este año quería superarse, quería ser como el resto de las personas que le regalaban chocolates a los chicos para insinuárseles, este año, SI quería que la gente pensara algo de ellos.  
_

Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…

_- Kazuha: (este año no va a ser como los demás, lo presiento, va a pasar algo. Todos los años me he visto obligada a comprarle algo a Heiji para que la gente no pensara que nos queríamos o algo, pero este año quiero que la gente vea por fin que siento hacia Heiji, solo así él también se dará cuenta...)  
Terminó cerca de las 6 el chocolate, lo envolvió con el mejor paño que tenía y se dispuso a arreglarse para ir al instituto. Como cada mañana, Heiji vendría a recogerla cerca de las 7 y media y quería estar arreglada para cuando viniera, así el chico no tendría que esperarla tanto tiempo hasta que se vistiera y no estarían de mal humor ese día._

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…

_El timbre sonó y Kazuha, rápidamente, salió de su habitación para abrir la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, tocó el pomo de la puerta con desconfianza y miedo a la vez, pero todo desapareció cuando vio a su "amigo" delante de la puerta, con la misma mueca de sueño de todos los días, mirándola y volviéndola a regañar por lo tarde que era. _

_Kazuha: ¿qu__é? __¡Pero si has venido tú tarde! (recordando el día que era) pero…no pasa nada, bueno ¿nos vamos ya? _

_Heiji: em…s__i, vámonos. (¿qué le pasará? __Normalmente me discute siempre y hasta me da collejas…bueno, mejor para mi._

_Siguieron en silencio hasta el instituto. No sabían por qué pero ninguno se atrevía a articular alguna palabra durante el camino. Fue entonces cuando Kazuha decidió romper el hielo de alguna manera._

_Kazuha: hoy es san valentín…_

_Heiji: lo se, pero es un estúpido día como cualquiera, toda esa panda de mocosos dándose besos, abrazos, chocolates…vaya cursilada. _

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be

_Kazuha: oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusta que te regalen chocolates,¡ si te encantan!_

_Heiji: pero no quiero nada por San Valentín, es una tontería, no quiero saber nada de este estúpido día así que te agradecería que no me hablaras hoy de eso…_

_A Kazuha pareció habérsele roto su corazón en mil pedazos con las palabras del chico. ¿Heiji no quería saber nada de San Valentín? No, algo tenía que hacer, ese año se declararía fuese como fuese._  
_Siguieron en silencio hasta el instituto, ambos rojos como un tomate. Kazuha observaba la cara del chico cuando éste veía alguna muestra de amor entre sus compañeros. Se volvía roja al verlos tan empalagosos, besándose o simplemente dándose bombones. Cuando llegaron a clase, Heiji levantó su pupitre y pudo ver una nota en él, firmada con letra roja y con corazones a su alrededor. Decía:_

"_Querido Heiji, espero que aceptes mi invitación y te reunas conmigo en el parque Tennoji al salir de clases, te esperaré debajo del árbol de cerezo. __No faltes, XXX"_

_Heiji: (¿kazuha? __¿Kazuha me ha citado en el parque? Pero ¿qué querrá?)_

_Lo que no sabía el detective es que la autora de la carta no era Kazuha, sino Natsuki, una de sus compañeras de clase y también prima de Sooshi Okita. Al mismo tiempo, Kazuha, al entrar a clase, se encontró con una nota bajo su pupitre que decía exactamente lo mismo. Como era de pensar, creyó que la carta la había escrito Heiji, así que decidió ir._

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…

_A ambos lados del cerezo, cada chico esperaba a su "cita". A los cinco minutos de estar esperando, aparecieron un chico y una chica. Él se acercó a Kazuha por el otro lado del cerezo mientras que su compañera hacía lo mismo con Heiji, de manera que nadie sabría que el detective estaba también allí. _

_- Kazuha: ¿Sooshi Okita? ¿qu__é haces tú aquí?_

_- Okita: vaya ¿no te alegras de verme Toyama? __Hoy es un día en el que las parejas deben ser amables con los demás._

_- Kazuha: si, tú mismo lo has dicho, las parejas. Pero, parece ser que aún no te has enterado de que yo no quiero nada contigo ¿verdad?_

_- Okita: lo se mi querida amiga, pero parece ser que si que quieres algo con Hattori ¿verdad?_

_- Kazuha: ¿C-C__ómo? ¿qué dices? _

_- Okita: la verdad, que estás más enamorada de él que mis padres. Pero te he citado aquí precisamente para que te des cuenta qué tipo de chico es tu amado Hattori de una vez y por todas._

_- Kazuha: ¡¿__de qué hablas? __¡yo no…! _

_Sus palabras se detuvieron al ver cómo Heiji estaba acompañado de una chica de su clase y ésta le estaba ofreciendo sus bombones, adornados con flores de cerezo en la caja._

I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles

_Kazuha: (con ojos llorosos) Heiji…pero…pero él me dijo que no quería saber nada de San Valentín…_

_Okita: te mintió, así es él, quería deshacerse de ti para irse con la chica que en verdad le gusta. Pero, ahora que él ya no está disponible, ¿te replantearás salir conmigo?_

_Kazuha: …esta tarde te daré una respuesta definitiva…necesito pensar…_

_Y se marchó de allí con los ojos llorosos, pensando el por qué de ese día, pensando en Heiji…mientras, donde estaba el detective:_

_- Natsuki: porfavor acepta estos bombones Heiji, yo…yo te quiero…_

_- Heiji: no…mira yo…yo no te quiero Natsuki. Aunque resulte difícil de creer, yo…yo ya estoy enamorado de una persona, y no quiero hacerle daño. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Y se fue de nuevo hacia el instituto, no obstante, tenía que esperar a Kazuha para irse a casa._

It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

_Pero cuando Heiji llegó al instituto, no encontró a Kazuha por ninguna parte. Ya por la tarde, cuando iba camino a casa de los Toyama…_

_Aiko.¡ Heiji!_

_Heiji: ¿em? __¿qué pasa Aiko?_

_Aiko: ¡es Kazuha! __No sabes lo que ha pasado…¡va a aceptar a Okita! Heiji, ¡Kazuha y Okita van a salir juntos!_

_- Heiji: ¿¡cómo?!_

_Se dió prisa y llegó asfixiado hasta el parque donde se había encontrado horas antes con Aiko. Miró por todos lados pero no la encontró, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar cerca del lago, un sitio muy especial para Kazuha._

_Y ahí estaba ella, en compañía de Okita, ambos frente con frente bajo la puesta de Sol._

_- Okita: ¿y bien? Kazuha, ¿qu__iéres salir conmigo?_

_- Kazuha: yo…yo…(lo siento Heiji…)_

_- Heiji: ¡noo! ¡no Kazuha no!_

Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

_Kazuha: Heiji…_

_Heiji: (cogiéndola de los hombros) óyeme, tú no puedes salir con Okita…no puedes_

_Okita: ¿ah no? Y ¿por qu__é no?_

_Heiji: por esto_

_Acto seguido besó a la chica, allí, bajo la puesta de sol, bajo el gran cerezo que los recubría y bajo la mirada de odio de Okita, quien no dudó en marcharse de allí._

_Ellos estaban allí, besándose, demostrándose su amor delante de todo y de todos, en ese magnífico día de San Valentín que ninguno de los dos olvidarían._

Yes, I still believe, believe in love

_Heiji: no puedes irte con él porque…porque yo te quiero_

_Kazuha: ¿t-tú me quieres? ¿a mi?_

_Heiji: (sonriendo) si, más que a nadie_

_Kazuha: Te quiero Heiji_

_I still believe, believe in love_


End file.
